


Everyone's Smile

by XantunsiaRiveresiana



Series: Xantunsia Riveresiana Chronicles [10]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Gen, Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Original Character-centric, Reader-Insert, Reminiscing, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23628457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XantunsiaRiveresiana/pseuds/XantunsiaRiveresiana
Summary: You chance upon a scene
Series: Xantunsia Riveresiana Chronicles [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700809
Kudos: 1





	Everyone's Smile

If you search hard enough, or perhaps if you manage to get lost in the right way on the coast of Gyr Abania, you may just find a humble monument of 54 stones. Should you happen upon this place during the rising, you may also just happen upon a yearly meeting between a warrior and her friends. You'll notice the smiles and hopefully, you won't look on too long.

"Hey guys I'm back. It's been a while hasn't it? Though, I guess it's been the same amount of time as it always is huh? Probably not as down to the second accurate as you are Durango, but my schedule was a bit more hectic this year so I hope you'll forgive me! Where did I leave off last time...? I guess at that point I was finishing stuff up with Doma? You'd like it there Brooke! The agile fighting styles of the Ninjas and Samurai would suit you! It wasn't... a very happy story this time though... some people died, siblings, completely the opposite of you two Sierra and Arizo. I could never imagine you two fighting each other let alone killing each other, but... well, we're all dealt different cards as they say. 

Oh! That's a saying I learned over here! It's based off a game with little paper pieces and numbers! You'd have been really good at it Bez! Probably you too Wigs and Bolson! You guys were always the best at coming up with the odds of this or that! Radula, you'd have probably liked the collecting aspect of it at least, even if you didn't win much! Ah! But anyway! That business in Doma was a little sad, but afterwards we saved a lot of people! And rebuilt a whole town! Complete with school and garden and even a watch tower! If only we had a watch tower huh Chi? You always complained about our visibility options! Talaesia you'd really thrive at a school by the way with how quickly you learn things! And Wei you'd make the most battle ready garden ever with your knack for figuring out plants! 

Ah! But anyway! After all that. a big war broke out! It was much crazier than last time too! If last time was like when Graci got caught up between two monster's territories, this time was probably more like when Sonae figured out we stumbled onto a mating ground a bit too late! I'm just poking fun, there's no way any of us could have seen that coming! I'll tell ya though, these people may have the same ferocity as the monsters did, but I sure am glad they're weaker on the whole! A middle ground between the two would probably be the best choice here like you always said Zonra! And on that note, fighting these people was crazy! There were thousands! And they had big robots and weird weapons! Oh if only you could have seen them Tecatolpa! You've always been an inventive one in a fight it would have blown your mind! It was some crazy stuff to fight against! But I managed to lead my group through it! Though I'm sure you could have done a better job-..... Leader."

She'll go quiet after these words, her ever present smile looking heavier as the silent stretches. Her body tense, not matching her face. You've looked for too long now.

"...  
Hey.   
Am I doing enough?  
There's so much out here, just, so much more than we dared to hope back then. I want to show you all of it but... is it enough?  
You've all... we've all... had enough sadness. Enough pain. And there was so much joy, so much happiness out here the whole time! and none of you ever reached it. I'm the only one who could.  
So I have to grasp it for all of you! I cant waste it! All our pain, our dreams, our regrets, fears, anger, sadness, I'm the only one left who can carry it! So a little more is nothing compared to all the happiness you lost! I'll keep gathering it! I promise! I Just...!  
I know... I know a smile better suits me, but... It would have suited you all just as well.  
So just for a little bit can I entrust my smile, our smile, to you all again?"

And then, as if a spell, or perhaps you might even call it a curse, had been lifted, the brave warrior will crumble and weep her year away  
Leave her be with her loved ones. She is weary, but protected  
Her lost family will safeguard her smile  
Until she is ready to wield it again


End file.
